The prior art has already disclosed boards or display panels that comprise a base panel on which is presented a first design, pattern, photograph or the like and a plurality of lamellas, parallel to one another, protruding substantially vertically from the base panel and exhibiting on each of their two opposing sides sub-designs, sub-patterns or the like, the sub-designs shown on the left faces of the lamellas together forming a second design, pattern, photograph or the like that can be seen if one is positioned to the left of the board, and the sub-designs shown on the right faces of the lamellas together forming a third design, pattern, photograph or the like that can be seen if one is positioned to the right of the board. Thus, these devices make it possible to present, if one so wishes, three different displays, one seen from the left, one seen from head on, and the other seen from the right. If one so wishes, one can also show the same display from the three orientations so as to thus present a same design, pattern, photograph or the like with a field of vision from which it can be seen or contemplated which is increased in comparison to a simple, classic display.
Triple displays of this type are already known from the prior art. The lamellas are produced here by cutting a front sheet adhered to a rear sheet on their respective periphery, the parts which are thus cut forming sections intended to be pivoted and folded so as to form the lamellas coming from the central panel formed by the rear sheet. These triple displays from the prior art have a number of disadvantages. Their production is laborious since they can only be made manually, in particular due to the task of folding the section along a folding line. Furthermore, the visibility of the three displays is not good.